


To Be His Princess

by KissMeSenseless



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Football Player Louis, Friends With Benefits, Kink Discovery, M/M, Pining, Rimming, Student Harry, University Setting, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMeSenseless/pseuds/KissMeSenseless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thing is, Harry doesn't even know when it started. This Daddy thing. But one thing's for sure, Louis was never going to find out- Or anyone else and their dog for that matter.</p>
<p>Or the one where they're fuck buddies until they're suddenly not and Louis' forced to 'cuddle' Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry pliantly lays there in their heat, a heaving mess of soft limbs and flushed skin.  No one was making him get up from this bed any time soon. 

Louis tossed the condom in the can across the bed, before plopping back down next to him, seemingly having better control of his breathing than his sexed up hair. 

He strains his head to peek a look at the clock by his bedside, and murmurs a "Shit, I have class in 20," while jolting up again.

Harry groans,"Can i just have a nap..Here, I mean? I just-"It was Louis' apartment, and he doesn't know if that violates any 'fuck buddy rules'-not like they explicitly said they had any- But Harry was just so  _tired_  he didn't care at this point.

"Yeah, 'course, yeah,"Louis rushes under his breath and hops on one foot trying to get his pants on.  

Harry lets out a soft appreciative noise before turning onto his side, surrendering himself to sleep's sweet call.

 

Next time Harry blinks his eyes awake, there's the soft din of ventilation and rain's gentle pitter patter against Louis' windows.  

He languidly sprawls himself across the soft blue sheets, stretching like a kitten when he hears the door unlock.

Few footsteps in-

"Hey,"Louis greets shortly, dropping his Adidas duffle bag along with a muddy football, before running his fingers through his messy hair sighing, clearly distressed.

Harry tilts his head on the pillows, eying the boy carefully,"S'wrong?"

Louis begins taking off his wet football jersey, caramel-tanned biceps protruding,"'Ve got to get the team in shape for the next game-"He looks through his drawers for a hoody,"And we haven't got to properly practice thanks to the bloody weather,"He vents, pushing on a Vans jumper over his head.  

Harry smushes his left cheek further into the pillow,"Jake said that the opposition team ranked low last match-"

"S'stuff like that that'll lose us the match - Never underestimate your opponent,"Louis says sternly," _Jake_  doesn't know shit,"He adds irritatedly.

Harry blinks slowly at him, not knowing what to say,"Okay," 

Louis sits at his desk, starting up the macbook, and Harry can see the question begin to stir in his head,"So you have a thing for 'im, or what?"

"Jake? 'Course not,"Harry says bashfully.

"You're blushing,"Louis quirks a brow at him.

"Am not,"Harry snorts, adjusting himself in the sheets,"Why would i go after  _him_  when i have his Captain between my legs?"He kind of blurts. 

Louis only heatedly smirks over at him,"You have a thing for men in position then, Harold?"

"..Something like that,"He mumbles, lips shyly quirked up.  

"Careful now, people might think you're in love with me or something,"Louis teases.

Harry rolls his eyes, walking over to him," _Never_ ,"He plops himself in Louis' lap,"Just in love with your cock,"He mumbles it against his neck, and feels Louis' hands come up at his waist, firm and hot against his skin.  

"I can live with that,"The football captain murmurs back, pressing a chaste kiss underneath the dip of Harry's jawline, feeling a shiver course through the boy's body.

Then he stops, earning him a confused look from Harry.

"What?"

"I-We can't fuck,"Louis tells him suddenly, releasing his grip on Harry's waist and the latter eyes him for more explanation,"I normally abstain from sex before big games,"

"..Oh,"Harry detaches himself from Louis, getting up to rub the goosebumps on his arms,"And it works?"He curiously asks.

"Well, yeah-I mean, haven't lost yet,"Louis snorts,"..Builds aggression and whatnot- Good for the field,"

Harry rests his bum against the desk,"You're very professional," 

Louis shrugs, eyes back to the laptop screen.

Pushing himself off the desk, Harry walks towards the bed, looking for his t-shirt,"..So when's the game again?"

"Next week, Friday,"Louis informs, eyes still scanning the screen.

"Well, good luck,"Harry swipes his fingers through his hair, fixing himself up in the mirror.

"Thanks, don't miss me too much,"He throws in cockily. 

Harry has the front door open,"Don't you worry,"He grins over, before sharing,"I, um, ordered this pretty pink dildo and it's like..Big. And I'm really excited to- Yeah," He giddily shares, blushing a little.

But then, he sees Louis' eyes unfocus from the screen, clearing his throat to say something witty probably but nothing comes out, and Harry sort of  _basks_  in it.  There were only a few who made Louis Tomlinson speechless, and  _Harry_  is pleased to know he's on that list.

"Well, have fun..Abstaining,"He cheekily says after, shutting the door behind his back.

 

\--

 

Louis and Harry met at a loud college party.  Louis was just chosen as the captain of the football team and the party was dedicated to him, thrown by his teammates and all the jockey kids showed up, grinding against dolled up girls, rolling joints left and right, passing out over couches and bathroom floors.  Harry was a sophomore at the time, naive and eager to meet people-But more specifically, Louis Tomlinson.  Everyone knew Louis was bisexual and that was all the motivation Harry ever needed.  He dressed to impress that night and  _boy_  was louis impressed.  Louis was all over him, and by the end of the night, Harry got fucked good into the mattress.  In the morning, fumbling over his words he confessed his feelings for Louis  _'I-I think you're amazing, and i really, really like you...and um, I was wondering maybe if you could be my-my boyfriend?"_ Louis did it politely.  Politely let him down, telling him he doesn't do relationships but he offered him a proposition.  Harry accepted- Eager to please and high off of Louis' attention.  

The football team-Louis' team- wins the game that friday and the whole campus erupts in cheers at the stadium. 

Harry and Eleanor get up from the bleachers and begin making their way past the over-charged crowd, popcorn flying here and there.

"So,"Eleanor starts, and she has this little smirk on her lips that Harry knows all too well,"Are you going to give your man a proper treat tonigh-"

"El, for the billionth time, he's not 'my man',"He glares at her fondly, walking amidst the fallen leaves on the campus pavement.  

"You two've been fucking since the dawn of times, you don't dare to see other people, when Louis' mates can't find him they come to  _you_  for answers- Honey, you're in a relationship,"She spells it out for him monotonously.

Harry sighs frustratedly,"It's..It's not like that, he's not like that,"

She surrenders,"Okay, yeah I don't have time for this, anyways, when you two realize your feelings-"

"El!"

"What?!"

 

Harry walks back to his apartment, still mentally rolling his eyes at Eleanor, and decides to light his Vanilla Creme Brûlée candle first.

Soon, he hears Fluffy's pat pat pat against the wooden floor..

"There's my little fluffy!"He coos, crouching down to cuddle the kitten into his arms. "Did'ya miss me?"He purrs into her snow white fur, rubbing her belly.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

He carries Fluffy with him to the door and opens it-Louis.  

"Oh Loui-"

"Hi,"Louis interrupts urgently, looking a little fidgety,"..Hi,"He says again, a little more warmly.

Harry blinks calmly,"Hi, um, you could come in,"He opens the door wider and fluffy meow's at him.  That was fast, he thinks, he figured Louis would be out to celebrate with his mates first..

"Congrats on the win,"Harry starts, putting Fluffy down and leading him to the kitchen,"I wasn't expecting you here so quickly, would you like something to drink?"

"No,"Louis says, eyes expectantly dark, familiar to Harry."Just, come'ere,"

Harry does.  Come there, that is.  Flushing cheeks, lanky limbs, and  _undeniably_  eager for his touch.

 

Two mind-blowing orgasms later, they both messily pant against each other's mouths.

"Fuck, you should abstain more often,"Harry shakily says, completely fucked out. 

"Yeah?  _That_  good?"Louis smiles against his bowed lips, and Harry jerks his head lower to join their lips in reply, involuntarily whimpering into it.

"N-No more, can't-"

"I know,"Louis says, moving away from him,"M'gonna get you some water and then you can sleep, sound good?"He asks, but he's already on his way out the bedroom door.

Harry hums softly regardlessly.

When Louis leaves his apartment, Harry's left alone to his thoughts and he just couldn't fall asleep.  

It's just, Louis did that  _thing_  again.  

Normally, they'd fuck it out just to get off-No words, just filthy moans.  But sometimes, Louis would talk to him. Call him  _baby_  and stuff.  Harry loved being called baby.

But  _today_ , today Louis called him  _Princess_.  Harry knows it shouldn't flutter inside, but it just  _does_. 

 

_Harsh pants and small whimpers flood the air, with Harry's perky little ass perched on top of the pillow, his pink hole glistening on display._

_He strains his head to look back at Louis jerking his meat,"Oh please,"He pitifully whines, eyeing his cock hungrily with lidded eyes, rubbing against the pillow beneath him for friction, while his hole hungrily clenched the air._

_"So fucking desperate,"Louis looks at him dazedly, before lowering himself, chest lined up with Harry's back, thick cock nestled between Harry's plump little arscheeks._

_Harry fights the tears of frustration,"Just fuck me, please,"He pushes his bum up to feel it snug against his crack,"Nnh-Louis, so hard,"He moans into the pillow._

_Louis kisses the back of his neck, grabbing a hold of the base before rubbing the blunt tip against Harry's puckered hole,"Gonna fuck you so good, baby,"_

_Harry lets out a choked whine when the head pushes in, already stretching his hole before more of his dick disappears into his heat.  Harry could feel it pulse, thick with arousal._

_"So good,"Harry moans, feeling the girth spread him open, filling him up._

_"Shit, so fucking tight, baby,"He grunts into his ear making the younger shiver in pleasure. "Such a tight little hole for me,"Harry mewls brokenly, agreeing wholeheartedly._

_With one swift thrust, he bottoms out, heavy balls slapping Harry's cheeks-"OH FUCK LOU-mhff,"He buries his head into the pillow, biting it a little._

_"Good, baby?"Louis asks the back of his head and Harry nods immediately, still moaning into the pillow,"My cock better than that dildo?"He begins fucking into his heat, feeling Harry's skin stretch along his length as he shoves in and out._

_Harry lifts his head, pupils lustfully blown out, incoherently muttering nonsense as Louis shakes his body with his cock.  Louis takes that as a yes._

_"C'mon baby, tell me how good you feel,"Louis tries again, thrusting in deeper to the hilt, feeling the boy jerk beneath him._

_"S-So fucking full,"Harry tries his best to make sense,"Fucking me so good, love your cock..So big,"He strings it all out, when-"RIGHT THERE!"He screams, eyes rolling back when Louis pounds into his prostate, his own cock dribbling pre-cum against the pillow._

_"You like that, baby?" Louis quickens his pace, angling it there, fucking his prostate feeling Harry go completely pliant for more," _Found your spot, huh princess?"__

_..P-Princess? Harry comes._

 

Harry's had previous boyfriends, and none of them ever called him princess in bed.  

He just sort of really loved it alot. He wishes Louis would say it again.  It made him feel so..Pretty.

 

\--

 

Next few days, Harry was busy with classes, writing up a paper for Human Development class.  

He hadn't seen Louis in three days but he just can't stop thinking about it.  The princess thing.  He tried thinking about it more; about why it shook him up so much, why he liked it so much but he just couldn't put a finger on it.

He sees Louis on the weekend at his place.  He went there excited and giddy-Wanting it to be the kind of day when Louis talks him through it, desperate to hear that word fall from his lips.  But it wasn't that kind of day.  

So, Harry falls asleep in his bed again after.  A little frustrated and whole lot more sad.  And kind of, well, hurt. 

And the thing was, it wasn't even Louis' fault.  It's Harry who changed. 

When he wakes, louis' not there.  He walks back to his place, thoughts all over the place.  

Maybe he was ready for a relationship.  Maybe he just missed that kind of intimacy. And maybe, his next boyfriend might just call him  _princess_.

He decides to text Louis.

_We need to talk. H_

His phone buzzes a few minutes later.

**I could drop by , just finished practice**

_Okay. See you soon. H xx_

 

Harry opens the door, in a lilac sweater and guilt written all over his expression.

"What's going on?'Louis simply cuts to the chase.

Harry fidgets a little,"Um..I've been thinking a lot lately,"He says for a start, following Louis into his own home.

Louis plops himself down on the couch and Harrry does so too, Fluffy jumping up to settle in his lap, giving him some comfort- Such a good sport, she was.

"Okay, so shoot,"Louis urges, eying him carefully.  So carefully, Harry blushes under his gaze.

"..I-I want a boyfriend,"He confesses, rubbing Fluffy's soft fur to occupy his hands.

Louis' tongue hovers in his mouth for a moment,"..I-Yeah I'm not surprised,"He massages the back of his neck a little.

Harry eyes him, with wide eyes,"Why not?"

Louis laughs, canines flashing,"You're just a little..Domestic, is all,"He chooses his words wisely and unapologetically.

Harry's amused,"Domestic? Just because I cooked food for you that one time at yours?"

"And laundried my laundry while i was gone-Yes, I noticed,"His eyes crinkle a little and Harry feels warm.

"..Oh, yeah that- You should really separate the whites from colors-"He stops when Louis pointedly arches a brow at him, daring him to continue after questioning his domesticity. 

Harry huffs,"Okay so what I'm a little domestic?"He crosses his arms across his chest,"Don't be domestic-ist, we too can have fuck buddies,"He poshly sticks up his nose, and it has Louis laughing.

"Allright calm down, princess,"He teasingly orders but Harry gulps, slowing his motions, eyes a little floaty. If Louis senses the change he ignores it,"Anyways, so I guess i'll see you around then? Not for, you know-" And Harry nods, still a little lost in his thoughts.

"Yeah,"Is all Harry could say before he's fluttering his lashes, looking hopeful,"..Hug?" Then he panics, adding,"If, you, um only want to,"

Louis simply opens his arms and Harry's crawling in, hesitantly smushing his face into the side of Louis' neck, lashes sweeping against Louis' skin there, breathing in what smells like football fields, fading cologne and aftershave.  Louis wraps his arms around him, holding him tight, slotting there legs together, while one of his hands play with the soft doughy hip chub.  Harry giggles, breath hitting Louis' neck, which makes Louis chuckle a bit.  It's nice.  Harry wishes they were the cuddly type of fuck buddies, but Louis would have freaked out if he suggested it. 

"I hope you find who you're looking for,"Louis mumbles into his chocolate curls, before kissing his hair.  Harry's warm,  _all_  over.

"Me too,"He breathes out, curling more into him, wanting this to last forever.  

 

\--

 

It's been two whole weeks.  Harry hasn't seen Louis since they have such different schedules and Harry doesn't play sports so it's not like they'd bump into each other that way either.  Harry also doesn't have a boyfriend yet.  It's just hard to find someone after Louis.  Oh, and Louis' growing some scruff now.  _Scruff_.  Harry's hole clenches without his consent. 

Eleanor drops her phone on Harry's kitchen table, sitting herself down on the cushioned chair,"Wait so you guys didn't even have, like, hot breakup sex?"

Harry runs his fingers through his hair, groaning in response.

Eleanor shakes her head,"You did it all wrong, honey,"

"I know, and do you know he has-"

"Scruff?"Eleanor points a brow in his direction, and Harry sulks miserably next to her,"..My condolences,"

Harry pouts,"I can still feel his hands all over me,"

"That's it, we're finding you a man,"

 

And that's how Eleanor set him up with Tommy.  Tommy was every bit of the word fratboy.

There was a party happening and Harry went as his date. But secretly, he went because he heard a teeny tiny rumor that Louis might be going too.  

That night, it seemed all Harry did was compare Tommy with Louis. 

Tommy gave him all of his attention, and yet it still wasn't  _enough_.  Louis didn't even give him an ounce of the attention Tommy gave him, but it still jolted Harry's veins with pride for the few seconds that he did.  

When tommy touches his skin, it doesn't burn the way Louis' would.  It's just, there.

And the sex, or current foreplay rather, was the worst part.  When Tommy caresses him, Harry thinks,  _Louis would do it this way_. When Tommy calls him baby, it just sounds superficial.  When Louis says it, it makes him feel  _filthy,_ makes him want to be so good for him. 

When Tommy moans, it's just sounds to Harry's ear, but when louis does, it's  _everything_.  It's the fact that he was able to make Louis feel  _that_  good. The fact that he was the cause for his pleasure - No one else.  Because damnit Louis was  _his_. Harry's eyes widen.

Harry thinks he might be in love. 

"N-No Tommy, stop,"Harry gets up abruptly, reaching for his shirt as Tommy sits up confusedly behind him,"Sorry, I just- I'm not feeling it tonight,"

"What? Come on, let me-"

"No please, I just need to get out of here,"Harry tells him, opening the door to the loud din of blasting music and sweaty bodies on the dance floor.  

"We could go back to yours or mine, if you want,"He yells into Harry's ear over the ruckus.

That's when Harry sees Louis, kissing a blonde chick amidst the crowd, hands around her waist, pulling her in.  Oh, he doesn't like that. Doesn't like that at  _all_.

"No, I just want to go home,"He says childishly, tears welling up in his eyes, chest swelling with pain.  

"Woah, mate you don't have to cr-"

"No it's not yo-"Harry can't stop the tears from falling, so he breaks down into tears in the middle of the party, crying his heart out.

Next thing he processes is a furious Louis, squaring up his jaw, fists ready to throw one.

"What the fuck did you do?"He yells at Tommy. 

"Nothing! I swear he just-"

"N-No, Louis he didn-"Harry tries to stop the punch, vision blurring from tears, but it was too late.  It all happened so fast, the crowd around them watched them frozenly.

Tommy's on the floor, hand massaging his jaw and Harry gasps, crouching down next to him,"i'm so sorry, I'll fix this, I promise,"Harry keeps apologizing but Tommy assures him it's not his fault, settling for glaring at Louis as he gets up, but Louis' glare was far sharper.

"C'mon Harry,"Louis orders, and they're leaving the party together.

 

\--

 

 

When they're back at Harry flat, he crosses his arms,"What was that? It wasn't his fault!"Harry fusses,"You're going to apologize-"

"You were  _crying_ ,"Louis defends angrily. 

"I wasn't crying because of Tommy, you idiot!"Harry is so exhausted. "I was jealous, okay?"He confesses quickly,"You and blondy were-"

"Are you fucking kidding me? I was  _kissing_  her, you were fucking spreading your ass open for Tommy-"

"I was trying to move on!"Harry shouts back, tears welling in frustration. 

"Why?!" Louis blurts. "Why am i not enough?"Louis asks in a softer tone, more so to himself. 

Harry stops, because he  _so_  is.  He's in love with him for god's sake.

"You..You are,"Harry croaks, sitting himself down on one end of the couch.

Louis' cornering in on him, Harry's back against the sofa rest, his cerulean depths boring into Harry's wet ones,"Why'd you leave me then, Harry?"His voice rough. Harry has trouble breathing with Louis  _so_  close to him without intimate purposes. 

"I-I told you already,"Harry sniffs.

"What made you want a fucking boyfriend?"Louis rephrases. Harry looks down shyly but Louis tilts his head, demanding back his attention.  

"No..S'embarassing,"He mumbles, a blush creeping its way up his neck, painting his wet cheeks pink.  He looks down again. But Louis has none of it. 

"Harry,"He hisses and Harry's snapping his eyes back at him, bashfully so. 

"Please don't make me,  _please_ ,"He pleads, dipping his teeth into his pillowy lips, shyly reaching for Louis' fingers to play with, trying to appease him. 

Louis doesn't allow him that, wrapping his fingers around Harry's wrists and holding them at his sides. " _Now_ , Harry,"

Harry's brows knit together,"No I don't want to,"He says back firmly, yet petulantly. 

"Stop acting like a child,"Louis suddenly says and Harry has the decency to blush. "I'm waiting,"Louis raises an eyebrow.

Harry's cheeks burn, when-"I just want you to call me  _princess_ ,"he whimpers brokenly.

Louis' facade slowly vanishes, grip loosening on Harry's wrists.

Harry untangles his wrists and runs to his bedroom, burying his face into the pillow, wetting the fabric, crying some more.  He couldn't stand displeasing Louis- He wishes he would just leave, spare him the pain, the embarrassment.

He hears the door squeak open shortly.

"No, go away!"Harry muffles into the pillow, but he soon feels the bed dip next to him, a hand tickling his exposed love handle. He squirms,"Don't touch me,"But its vulnerable, broken.

"Can you turn around, Harry? Can you do that for me?"Louis' voice is gentle, as though he's speaking with a lollipop-less toddler. And Harry..Harry likes that- Likes that a lot.  So he peaks an eye open, before slowly turning around for Louis to see him - Tear streaked cheeks and wet clumped lashes.

"You..You don't need a boyfriend to call you princess in bed, I can do that,"Louis suddenly says, reaching out to brush a curl away from his eyes.  

Harry sniffs,"No, you're not-not getting it,"He frowns to himself, not exactly knowing either what he expects Louis to do for him.  

"What is it then?"Louis snaps, eyes raking over Harry's unreadable expression.  

"I..I don't want to talk about this right now,"Harry stubbornly retorts, burying his face back into the pillow. 

"Fine, when you decide to grow up, call me,"Louis bites out, and Harry feels the bed shake, and hears him leave the room.

 

 

\--

 

Harry spent the entire night crying, letting it all out. Eleanor walks into his room the next day to find him snuggled up in bed, with a box of tissues at his side.  

"Oh sweetheart,"She sighs, coming closer to give him a hug, which a red-nosed Harry gladly accepts being the touchy loving person he is.  "I think it's time to binge watch some Disney classics,"Then she starts digging into her backpack.  

Harry couldn't be more pleased.

A half an hour into The Little Mermaid, Eleanor speaks up.

"You do know that he likes you right? Like, like-likes you, you know?"She looks over at him.

Harry shakes his head,"Not like i like him, he just likes me when I'm in bed with him,"He doesn't look away from the screen.

"He was  _jealous_ , Harry,"

"For the wrong reasons,"Harry rolls his eyes,"Trust me, he doesn't feel the same way i do,"

Eleanor bites her lip,"I don't think he's ever had a real relationship,"

"What makes you say that?"Harry looks intrigued.

"I'm two years older than you, so technically I've known him longer than you,"Eleanor adjusts her feet under the duvet,"And since he started college he's never had a solid relationship, I can assure you that..As for high school, I mean think about it, he has a full scholarship here cause of football which meant he had to have done a ton of traveling to train and compete with other teams, all the while staying on top of high school classes, so i think its pretty safe to say he's never had time to bond with anyone..So, maybe he's never really been in love,"Eleanor finishes.

"What are you trying to say? That he's a hopeless case?"Harry asks, bewildered. 

Eleanor quickly laughs,"No, what i  _mean_ , is that maybe he doesn't know how to deal with feelings like that,"

Harry stays quiet for a few seconds.  "That would explain the lack of cuddling- I honestly don't even think he knows what that is,"He snorts and Eleanor giggles.

 

Eleanor leaves in the afternoon.

Feeling a whole lot more refreshed after her visit, he gets out of bed and begins cleaning up his apartment and getting ready to cook, while thinking over Eleanor's little assessment.  

**KNOCK KNOCK**

He washes his hands in the sink, letting the last plate air dry,"Coming!"He yells, drying off his hands on the pink apron.

He opens the door to see a sheepish-looking Louis.

Harry's taken aback,"Oh,"Is what passes his lips.

Instead of properly greeting him, Louis takes a shameless once-over at Harry's little apron,"You look...Cute,"He blurts.

Harry's cheeks dimple in, but then he's biting his lip to stop the stupid grin.  

Louis looks away,"Look, I'm sorry for being a dick yesterday, it was completely uncalled for and-"

"No, I'm sorry too for being um..A Baby and stuff,"He ashamedly mumbles back, looking down at his baby-blue socks.  

He feels Louis come closer,"No, don't ever be sorry for that,"

Harry feels a rush of heat overtake his body at their proximity as he closes the front door, leading him towards the kitchen table.

"I'm making some Nutella filled croissants if you'd like to sta-"

"Sorry, can't, have a meeting with coach in a bit,"Louis mutters, fingers tapping against the table, and Harry slumps down on the chair next to him.

"Okay..So you just wanted to talk?"Harry begins slowly, twiddling with the ring on his finger.

"Yeah, so I'm going to apologize to Tommy,"Louis shifts in his seat,"I don't know why i did that, probably cause we've always been-you know- together and stuff so it just really..Angered me,"Harry thinks he still sees that anger flash through his eyes and he resists the urge to reach out and squeeze his hand, but then Louis chuckles to lighten the atmosphere,"But uh, you don't have to worry about that, i'll get used to it, and we'll move on,"Louis finishes, nodding shortly.

Harry blinks, not liking where this is going,"..No,"

"What?

"No I-You promise to call me princess more, yeah?"Harry curses the blood rushing to his cheeks.

Louis' smirk picks up,"'Course, princess,"

At this point, Harry's come to accept that his cheeks will remain a constant state of rose-blushed anywhere near Louis' vicinity.  

Louis raises an eyebrow,"Go on, then,"

Harry clears his thoughts,"Yes, I'm going to set some..Rules,"He says carefully, eying the boy for his reaction.

As expected, Louis looks uneasy.  Incredibly uneasy.  Harry thinks he might just leave any second. "What kind of  _rules_?"He annunciates the word to make it sound distasteful. 

Harry takes a deep breath,"Well, they're simple actually..First of all, after we have sex I expect you to stay for a bit-"

"Stay? For how long? What do you want me to do while i stay?"Louis begins firing questions, clearly delivering his agitation.

Harry stays calm,"I want you to cuddle me-"

Louis takes that moment to pick his phone up, and glance at the screen, before getting up,"Yeah, uh, I gotta go, meeting with the coach remember? So-"

"Louis, sit down,"Harry nearly hisses.

"Harry, we were going  _fine_ ,"Louis furrows his brows at him, still standing"Why are you trying to change everything?"

"It's a good change!"Harry argues.

"You don't know that!"Louis spats back, walking away after having the last say. 

 

\--

 

Harry slumps in class, not feeling good about anything.  

He knows Louis and him have unfinished business so he has to catch a time when Louis' not busy. He brings out his phone.

_We need to talk. Again. H_

**yeah lets settle on something, come to mine at 8**

Harry knocks on his door that evening and Louis opens it with wet hair and a creme towel around his waist, deliciously contrasting with his tanned skin.  

Harry gulps, cheeks heating up.

"H-Hi,"

Louis knows.  He just does.  "I'll be back, make yourself comfortable,"

Harry sits anxiously on the couch, and Louis soon comes in- Fully clothed, black sweats and a white T-shirt.

"Allright, let's do this,"Louis pretends to exaggeratedly crack a knuckle and Harry tries not to find it funny.  Because Louis  _is_  the funniest person he's ever met.

"Number one, cuddling- And no you're not getting out of this one,"Harry warns.

Louis looks done,"Okay, what else?"

Harry bites the inside of his cheek,"..And we should, um, like hangout sometimes, when we're not in bed, I mean,"

"Hangouts?"Louis raises both eyebrows at Harry, who nods innocently.  "So you're basically asking me to date you without calling it dating,"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Louis,"Harry glances at his nails nonchalantly.

Louis rolls his eyes, groaning,"Harry-"

"If you don't agree to the terms, then I can perfectly find someone else who'll gladly agree,"Harry reminds, while his heart raced.

Louis runs a hand through the back of his hair,"Fine, we'll try it out for a week, if I'm not feeling it then we go back to the old terms,"Louis bargains.  

"... _Two_  weeks,"

"Fine!"

"Fine,"

  


	2. Chapter 2

Louis kicks the football up to catch it in his hands,"Right, so let's meet here again tomorrow at six sharp, you know the drill." Louis orders on the field, earning nods from his teammates."And good job today, lads."He comments afterwards, and they throw up a happy cheer in the air before walking back to the locker room, drenched in sweat and utterly exhausted.

"How's it going, captain?"Zayn stays back, like he usually does.

Louis snorts,"Just knackered, mate."He fusses up the back of his hair,"Coach wants me to recruit two new players and cut a few off."

Zayn nods,"Yeah, heard about it.. Just choose wisely i guess."He advises,"Lots to lose this late in the year."

"Yeah..M'thinking Donovan, what do you-"

"I think that's Harry."

"-What?"

They look over to a small blurb of curly-headed hair waving his little heart out.

"Definitely Harry,"Zayn confirms and Louis curses under his breath. "Are you two ?.."He lets it linger.

"No, that's-No."Louis cuts in firmly and Zayn nods calmly. 

"Can you take this bac-"

"Yeah cheers, mate."Zayn smiles gently, taking the dirtied football from him.  

Louis shakes his head and begins running towards Harry, on the outskirts of the field.  It takes almost a minute. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?"He pants, hands on his knees.  

Harry's grin slowly fades,"O-Oh I was just passing by so..Um."He panics seeing Louis' growing agitation. "Sorry, I'll leave..Never mind."He repeats, turning away, hiding his burning cheeks.

"Harry."Louis snaps, making the boy whip his head around.

"Yeah?"

"Please tell me you did not make me run all this way here for no godamn rea-"

"Are you free tonight?"Harry quickly interjects, deciding to come out with it since the boy's already pissed. 

"Well, yeah."

"Perfect, so I was wondering if we could, like, you know-"He looks down at his boots sheepishly.

"Have one of our _hangout_ sessions?"Louis drawls out, mockingly.

Harry's afraid to say yes. "Yes?"

Louis exasperatedly sighs,"Fine, we'll go to Nandos after I'm done here."

Harry furrows his brows,"Nandos?..But I cooked."He mumbles the end to himself.

"What's that, princess?"  

So, Louis started calling him that out of bed and Harry doesn't know how to feel about it yet.  It's just, he doesn't know if Louis' secretly finding all of this- _him_ \- way too funny or something.

Harry blushes,"I..Cooked,"  

"'Course you did."Louis snorts, shifting on his feet,"..Fine. I'll be there tonight."

Harry grins so much he forgets to say something back.  

 

Hanging out with Louis was everything Harry expected and more.  

He finally got to see the side Louis' mates usually got to see.  

Louis constantly challenged him about his opinions, sassed him about his juice cleanses, his very organic fridge and his 'grandma' garden out on the balcony. And he thoroughly entertained him with tales of his football journey from a simple high school football player to  _Captain_ \- or Alpha status, as he likes to call it.   

They don't engage in sexual intimacy that night- Harry likes to think of it as their first date. 

 

\--

 

And then three weeks later, another _thing_ happens.

He was at Eleanor's, eager to get the juicy details of her latest hookup with Max.

"I think I'm like in love or whatever."She muses, painting her nails black.

Harry laughs, reaching over to wrap her in a big hug,"M'so happy for you."He whispers into her hair.

She blushes and then shoos him away to prevent her nails from smudging.

"Sorry..So are you guys, like officially dating now?"

"Well, he asked me to be his girlfriend."She shares.

Harry squeals, eyes bright with excitement,"How'd he say it!?"

Eleanor grins fondly,"You're such a disney princess, honestly."She caps the nail polish bottle,"I don't know he just sort of _asked_ after dinner."

Harry's grin doesn't falter at her vagueness.  Secretly imagining it in his head. 

She mindlessly places the black nail polish bottle back with her other ones, lined up neatly on her desk.  

Harry's gaze follows her hand and it sort of settles on the pastel pink nail polish. The room growing silent. 

Eleanor follows his eyes and takes a double take.

"..You want to try it on?"She asks curiously.

Harry's eyes bulge at what she's asking,"What? No..Um, no."He sputters, awkwardly chuckling as his cheeks grow pinker by the second. 

Eleanor smiles warmly,"Oh c'mon, do it for me, yeah?"She encourages like a best friend would.  "Come on, I _dare_ you."She smirks. 

Harry bites his lip shyly,"Fine..But only because it's a dare."He points out vehemently. 

" _Obviously_."

 

When he got back to his apartment, he just couldn't stop staring at his nails! They were so pink and _pretty_.  Harry loved it so much!  

A thought suddenly came to him and he was giddily rushing to his room to take out the warmest light pink sweater he owned.  He thinks it would match his nails perfectly.  And it _does_.

Right then, he hears a knock at his door.  He gasps. He hasn't got nail polish remover and he really should have thought this through.  

Having no choice, he opens the door and hides his hands behind his back,"L-Louis! What are you-"

"Did i leave my footie stuff here?"He asks in a rush, walking in and scanning the place for a certain Adidas bag.

"It's by the dining table."Harry tells him, following him there anxiously.  

"Thought i lost it, thanks."

"Sorry, should've texted you."Harry sheepishly replies, desperately pulling down his sleeves over his palms, bunching them in his fists, "So, I'll see you later then?"

Louis turns around and eyes him for a second longer, catching Harry fidget under his scrutiny,"..You okay?"

"What? Yes, _of course,_  why wouldn't i be?"He scoffs, then bats his lashes nervously, baffled by how perceptive Louis is of him. 

Louis stares at him weirdly,"You sure?"

Harry panics,"Yes!"He nearly shouts.

"You just seem a little..Defensive, is all."

"No I don't."Harry sticks his nose up but falters once embarrassingly realizing he's already countered the statement. 

Louis walks over closer, and Harry walks back until he feels the cool wall against his back and Louis' radiating body heat everywhere else. His eyes widen on their own accord.  

"I can see right through you."

Harry nestles his teeth against his plump bottom lip as Louis invades his personal space, placing his hands on either sides of Harry's head, sharp eyes boring into Harry's wavering ones.

"It's not good to lie, Harry."He mutters, lips dangerously close to his jawline. 

Harry whimpers under his gaze, toying with the soft sleeves of his sweater. 

"You gonna make me stand here all day?"He arches a brow.

Harry shakes his head obediently, beginning to fumble with his words,"N-No I..Louis It's just, Um-"

"Calm down, princess."

He does the opposite, sighing defeatedly and lunging forward, burying his heated face into Louis' neck, catching the boy off guard. 

"Harry ? What's going o-"

Harry wordlessly shows him his painted nails and tucks his face back into Louis' neck, shamefully. 

He feels Louis struggle to say something,"That's uh..A nice color on you."

Harry lifts his head to look up at him pleadingly,"..Don't lie to me." 

"What do you mean?..It's pretty and shit."Louis hesitantly reaches for his fingers again and Harry eagerly holds out both his hands, letting him examine his pastel pink nails. "Very pretty."

Harry couldn't help but preen at that. Blushing madly, and hesitantly letting a soft giggle pass his plump lips.

"You really do like it? This is..This is okay?"

Louis brings his eyes to meet Harry's,"That shouldn't matter, as long as _you_ like it, fuck what everyone else thinks."

Harry carefully sucks his bottom lip in,"I like it..I really like it."

"There you go."Louis gives his hand a subtle squeeze.

Harry effortlessly grins, ducking his head down bashfully.  

Louis pulls him in closer by the waist, lips nearing his ear and Harry stills, anticipating his next words.

"Wanna see those princess hands wrapped around my dick."

Harry moans into the kiss, letting Louis carry him into the bedroom.  

 

\--

 

So, Harry now has a pretty solid collection of pastel nail polishes- And that sexy red one.  He adds to it whenever he feels like it.  It's all very new and exciting. 

Today was the first time Louis, himself, asked to have one of their hangout sessions - Harry thinks it's Louis' gift to him since it's his birthday today.  Regardless, Harry feels absolutely ecstatic, lighting his favorite candles, puffing up the pillows, and humming a tune from The Little Mermaid while he cleans up the place.  

He waxed his legs last night - Something he rarely does except when he feels extra keen on prettying himself up.  

Over the last few days, Harry's come to reflect more about his personal preferences, and finally come to terms with the fact that he's quite, well, _feminine_. He likes pretty things, is the thing.

And Louis doesn't seem to mind it one bit.  Not that he should care, like Louis chastises him for, but he just..Does?  He likes to please people ( _Especially_ Louis). It's just in his nature, he can't help something like that he tells himself.  So, Louis saying sweet things like _such a pretty princess_ in bed is orgasmic, to say the least.  

 

Later that evening, Harry's curled up on himself in the living room couch, tired, hurt and very _very_ sad. 

Louis was three hours late and counting. It was quarter to eleven now. 

Eleanor texted him a couple times telling him to come over so they could properly celebrate but he declined, not feeling like doing much of anything whatsoever. 

Harry sighs to himself and goes to bed, tucking himself underneath the covers and rubbing his cold feet together. 

Not a minute later, he hears a familiar knock.  His heart picks up, despite the pain Louis put him through this evening.  

Harry opens the door for a bouquet of dark red roses being pushed up to his face,"Happy birthday!" He fights the blush creeping up his neck.  

"I'm sorry, I am  _so_ sorry."Louis apologies, dressed in black. Louis always looks good in whatever he wore but  _God_ , did he look like fucking  _sex_  in black. "There was a football match that Zayn and I were watching and I lost track of time and..I'm sorry."

Harry wilts. "When you commit to something, you can't just-just do what you did today."Harry frowns, eyes raking over Louis' apologetic expression.

"I know, I'm going to get better..I promise, I'm sorry, okay?"Louis gently pushes the roses in his hands and Harry takes them, slowly mumbling out a 'thank you', while going over to place them in a pristine vase. 

"I bought you a cake."Harry looks over to see a vanilla strawberry cake being handed out to him. 

"Thank you but I'm not in the mood to eat."Harry stubbornly tells him,"I just want to be alone right now." He then wordlessly walks back to his bedroom in his pink robe.  

After hearing a bit of cluttering in his kitchen, Louis comes into his bedroom ten minutes later with two slices of cake on a plate and two forks.

Harry lets out a loud sigh and turns to lie on his other side, petulantly giving his back to Louis. 

"Oh come _on_ , you big baby."Louis chuckles, settling on placing the plate on the side table since the boy won't cooperate. 

He hesitantly lifts the covers and settles in behind Harry, snaking his arms around his waist the way he knows the boy likes after sex.

Harry's breath hitches,"You're cold."He whines, despite the rush of warmth overtaking his body. 

Louis tightens his arms around him in response, slotting their legs together,"I said I was sorry, please don't be mad at me."

Harry pouts in his arms.

"C'mon now, enough of that mopey kitten act."He kisses the back of his neck and Harry melts into him, turning around then bashfully.

"Okay, I want cake."He tells him quietly, silently forgiving him and Louis catches on and sits up, prompting Harry to do so as well. 

Louis hands over the plate to him, but Harry shakes his head and timidly opens his mouth, a visible blush on his cheeks.

Louis' hand stutters, but he takes a fork nonetheless and slices a piece off, carefully feeding it to the boy. 

Harry chews on it slowly,"M'like a kitten?"He tilts his head, looking at Louis.

Louis feeds him another bite,"You definitely are now."He retorts playfully, eating a piece himself. 

Harry opens his mouth again and Louis feeds him some more.

"Good. Wanna be your kitten."He says in a small voice. "..Okay, no more."He fluffs up his pillow once and plops back down.

Louis sets the plate down again and settles back behind him, arms circling around his petite waist, pulling him closer to feel wisps of Harry's hair brush against this cheek. 

Harry absentmindedly lets his fingertips graze Louis' knuckles,"Louis?"

"Yeah?"He mumbles it into Harry's hair.

"Um..I was thinking about something the other day and well, like.."Harry sighs, biting his lip.

"What is it?"

"I'm just very, you know..And I don't know if I-"He sighs once again, visibly struggling.

Louis props himself on an elbow and looks down at Harry, who turns on his back to look up at Louis.

"Take your time, it's okay."Louis gently assures him.

Harry casts his eyes downwards, playing with the duvet against his chest,"I'm a little feminine, you know..And I just don't know if-if, um."He pushes past the gulp in his throat.

"Let it out, Harry, it's okay."Louis absentmindedly pushes a curl behind his ear.  

Harry leans into his hand, warm fingers brushing against his cheek,"..Maybe-Maybe you want someone a bit more masculine?"

Louis stifles a laugh,"Trust me, if I wanted that i would've left a long time ago."He snorts, laying back down to cuddle Harry into him.  It's weird. Louis cuddling him without having any sort of sexual intimacy. But a good weird, of course.

"Are you cuddling me like this cause it's my birthday?"

Louis stiffens behind him a little, as if searching for words,"..Yeah."

"Oh."Harry voices a little sadly, then downward spirals to a very dark place. "Louis?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't need you to..to pity cuddle me."Harry untangles Louis' arms from him waist."I forgive you, okay?"

Louis sits up, forced away from Harry's nest of warmth,"..You sure?"

"Yes. Thank you for the cake."Harry mumbles softly, lifting the covers up to his chin,"I'll see you later."

"I forgot my keys at Zayn's, and he's probably asleep..Can I sleep on the couch?"He asks.

Harry scooches to the farthest left of the bed,"Just sleep here."

"Thanks."Louis takes off his jeans and shirt and settles onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling. 

Harry blinks slowly, staring at the wall.

He hears some shuffling before Louis' arm is back around his waist,"Lou-?"

"You're warm."He simply says and hugs him closer.  

Harry snuggles back into him as well, a smile on his soft lips.  

 

Harry wakes up, very well-rested, to Louis' heavy arm still wrapped around his waist and a constant buzzing radiating off Louis' phone on his bedside table.

"Louis."He whispers, and pokes at his bicep.

Louis makes an indecipherable noise and sinks back into the pillow.

Harry reaches over for Louis' phone.

**Zayn (4 Messages)**

**_where tf are u?_ **

**_are u still at harry's?_ **

**_you said you'd be back last night_ **

**_are you okay mate??_ **

Harry blinks lazily at the messages and swipes to see that Louis didn't have a passcode.

_Hiii, this is Harry. Louis' fine, he's still sleeping. xx_

**_hey H, ok, tell him to give me a ring after!_ **

Harry puts the phone back down and watches Louis fidget around to find a more comfortable position for his face-That position being Harry's neck.  He giggles softly.

"Noisy kitten."louis chastises, with a scratchy voice,"Shh."

Harry laughs, scooting closer to feel Louis' breath against his collar bones.

"Was that Zayn?"

Harry hums,"Wants to talk to you."

Louis groans,"Fuck. Forgot about recruitments."He pulls away from Harry's warmth and gets up, stretching. "That was some good sleep."

Harry nods happily, still sleep-pliant under the duvet covers.

In the blink of the moment, Harry catches Louis' house keys in the back pocket of his jeans.

Harry bites his lip to contain the giddy squeal that was threatening to fall from his lips,"Maybe we should..Do that again?"

Louis zips up his jeans and leans over on the bed, kissing his cheek,"'Course, kitten." It makes Harry blush all shades of red. 

That might very well be Harry's favorite thing to ever be called-aside from _Princess_ of course.   

 

\--

 

Friday wasn't a good day at all for Harry. 

**hangout at mine tonight ?;)- Louis**

Harry bites his lip, grinning down at his phone like a fool. 

_Okay.  See you soon! xx_

**come over at 7, if I'm late just use the key under the mat**

He hears a knock at the door and shuts his phone off. 

"Oh, thank you."Harry receives the little box and politely smiles at Jack, the delivery man.

"No problem, curly."He chirps, handing him over the pen to sign.

"Well, good day to you!"Jack waves jubilantly.

"You too, Jack!"Harry grins back, clutching at the box in his hands as if it were a secret. And well, it was.  

 

Panties. Pastel pink netted panties with a cutesy little black bow at the hem.

Harry dreamily sighs at the pretty garment, spreading it out on top of his floral duvet cover.  

Louis would absolutely  _lose_  it.  He blushes at the thought. Well, he hopes so.  

He quickly rolls down his skin tight jeans he wore to class earlier to give himself a nice, warm bath.

He'll wear the panties tonight, he decides.  

Recently, Harry's been feeling a bit bold to explore different things in the bedroom and what better time to start than tonight. 

  

 He uses the creme towel to wipe down his dripping legs and arms, before twisting it around his hair to throw it up.  

Once that was done, he giddily rushes to the bedroom to snatch the panties.  

Standing in front of the large mirror, Harry slips his slender legs into the lacy fabric, relishing it's softness. He turns around to make sure his bum looked perky and perfect and it did. He just hopes he wasn't being _too_ feminine for Louis' taste.

He slips on his jeans afterwards and a sweater, before packing a baby pink robe with him to carry out his plans. He smirks to himself feeling all too mischievous.  

Letting the towel unravel from his hair, he swishes his curls around a little and smiles when he thinks he's done.  

 

Thankfully Louis wasn't home so he took the pleasure of letting himself in and getting himself ready in Louis' room.

He peeled off his jeans and took off his sweater, leaving him bare except for the panties.  He then took out his matching pink robe and draped himself in it.   

He hears the familiar sound of the door opening and his heart pounds.  Nonetheless, he makes his way into the living room, legs and thighs exposed from the robe coming down mid-thigh.  

"Hey Harr- Shit."Louis stiffens and Harry smirks cheekily a little, seductively dropping his robe to the wooden floor, revealing the pink lace against his petite creamy hips.

"You like that, _captain_?"Harry twirls slowly, wiggling his arse in the cutesy panties,"Gonna fuck me with my pretty panties on?"He bends a little, to arch his back and pop his arse out. 

It's only when he turns back around to glance at Louis' expression does he see five of Louis' teammates behind the lad, all wide-eyed and far too amused.  Harry recognizes a few. Liam snorts, trying to hold in a chuckle and Zayn clears his throat looking away. 

Harry's never felt heat course through his body so intensely. He freezes, not knowing what to do. He wants to _cry_.  He feels tears prick at his eyes.

Louis springs to action, picking up the dropped robe from the floor to cover his frail form in it, pulling the shaken boy into his chest.

"Uh, could you guys-"

The five of them begin to step out the apartment,"We can do this another time, mate."Liam smirks.

He hears a string of 'Yeah/yep!' yell at them, before vanishing from their sight. Zayn closes the door behind them. 

Harry cries into his neck.

 


End file.
